Fright Day the 13 Once More
by StarScout42
Summary: It's been a year since Leena learned of the chainsaw man and is now convinced that he's not real, but now that friday the 13 is back she beginning to change her mind.
1. Flash backs and Dreams part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids  
  
Fright Day the 13 once more  
  
"Leena" called a voice coming from inside the hanger "yeah Jamie?" she asked with one of her doughnuts stuffed in her mouth "um, I think you should test out your Gunsniper now. I've uploaded the stuff that you gave me but it appears that it might be too much to handle" "don't be silly," Leena said as she jumped into her Gunsniper, "but I want to check out these new guns!" The hanger door opened and Leena's Gunsniper ran out "might as well go shopping" she said forgetting about her new guns when she remembered the clothes in the magazine that she had received.  
  
They were right outside of Saffire town when a dark figure covered the sun "huh?" Leena looked up "I don't recognize that zoid" she couldn't describe it because it was shadowed somehow. Leena jumped out of her zoid and watched it disappear revealing the sun once more. "What was that?" she thought thinking back but nothing helped since she had never even seen a zoid like that, for even in the darkness it seemed to stand out. "Oh well time to go shopping" Leena said blowing the thought off her mind she climbed back into her Gunsniper and ran off closer to town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anyone seen Leena?" Bit asked, "haven't seen her all day" "I sent her out to test the new weapons I uploaded onto her Gunsniper, but that was awhile ago" said Jamie "what are you worrying about?" asked Brad who was pouring himself some coffee, "she probably just went shopping." "You've got a point" Jamie said sighing as he thought about Leena taking advantage of her guns bad image, bad image he thought shaking his head. "Hey Jamie you alright?" Bit asked chewing something "fine, fine" he said to Bit. Well time passed by slowly for the Blitz team and Leena still hadn't returned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmmmmm" Leena said to herself putting a finger to her lip thinking which one? she thought looking at the two shirts before her. "Purple or blue?" the blue was a shiny blue color and had a large butterfly imprint on it, it didn't have sleeves, while the purple one had short sleeves and would've shown her belly button "may I help you miss" a high female voice asked from behind Leena making her jump in surprise. She had been so concentrated on which shirt would look better on her "huh?" "may I help you?" "oh yeah which one do you think would look better on me?" the sales lady looked from the shirts to Leena, "none of them" "what?" "you see in these kinds of shirts people have to at least, well not be you if you know what I mean." Leena blew up "WELL WHO WANTS YOUR HELP ANYWAY!" she cried, the lady shrugged and walked away mumbling under her breath. "Some help she was" Leena said as she grabbed the blue shirt abusively, looked it over some more then, "perfect!" she cried and happily walked over to the cash register "that will be $150.00 mam" said the lady at the register, Leena's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide "oh well at least it's something good" she said shrugging and reached into her pocket pulling out the money. "Thank-you and have a nice day" Leena nodded as she walked out the store door humming, she started skipping happily towards her zoid shopping bags in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where on earth could Leena be?" Doc wondered out loud as Leena walked through the door humming, "I'm back," she said, "what'd I do?" she asked as she saw them glaring at her "what?" Leena asked. "Nothing" Doc said blowing it off "what took you so long I thought all you were going to do was shot your guns around" said Jamie before noticing the shopping bags in Leena's hand. Leena smiled and looked at them frightened since Bit's eyes looked as if they were changing color (red)."Uhhh gotta go!" she exclaimed running off towards her room. Once she reached it she threw her shopping bags down on the floor and flung herself atop her bed and she began to think 'what was that thing that covered the sun?' she asked herself.  
  
While outside back in the kitchen Jamie was cooking dinner "why does everyone have to be so lazy around here any way?" he asked himself as he looked at Bit lying on the couch, Brad was with Naomi, and Doc was playing with his zoid models. Jamie sighed and flinched as the knife took a cut at his finger, soon he heard the sound of a door open and close, then silent footsteps were heard walking towards the kitchen. But they stopped before they entered and Jamie heard the noise of the door that lead into the hover cargo open and close. "Leena?" Jamie called but Leena didn't answer so he guessed it was her that had just gone outside.  
  
Leena lay up against the wall of the hover cargo and watched the stars come out one by one. Then a thought struck her that she never would have expected in a million years.what was heaven like? Leena closed her eyes as she thought of the stories that she and Leon used to be told about heaven when they were young.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"What's heaven like?" Leena asked her mother, "heaven is a wonderful place Leena where all the good children go" "will we go to heaven?" Leon appeared "of course you will" "really?" their mother nodded her head "heaven is filled with angels and clouds and everything that you could imagine" Leena's eyes went starry "oh when I go to heaven am I gonna where one of those white dresses and halo's?" "of course you will Leena, of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena opened her eyes but squinched them shut and covered her eyes with her arm as headlights shone in her face "hey" Brad said, but that was all. Brad walked inside leaving Leena and watched as Jamie placed food on the table, "finally," he said, "Bit can you get Leena?" Jamie, asked since Doc and Brad had already positioned themselves at the table "sure" Bit said expecting her to be in her room but Brad stopped him "she's outside" "oh" Bit then turned the other way and out the door. "Leena dinner" Bit called and looked at Leena who was staring up at the night sky. By the look of it Leena seemed to not have caught it so he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Leena lowered her head and blinked a few time "BIT!" she screamed angry that she had been awoken from her flashback "what?" he asked her as she began to turn red and her teeth changed and looked like fangs "ahhhh!" Bit cried running inside the hover cargo with Leena chasing after him "what'd you do?" Brad asked him calmly as he watched Leena chase after Bit "that's just the thing, I didn't do anything" Leena jump-kicked Bit and sent him flying into the wall. "Ah dinner" she said sitting down at the table Bit joining them making sure to sit away from Leena.  
  
Leena for some reason was actually quite hungry that night and gobbled down her food "Leena you look like a pig the way your eating ha ha ha" Bit laughed "ha ha ha" Leena pretended to be laughing with him but suddenly shoved her fork deep into his open mouth "don't you insult me pig" she said. Then Leena got up and left "what's her problem?" Bit asked. Leena slowly walked into her room and got into her bed, she didn't feel good at the moment "probably something that I ate" she said to herself. "I hope no one comes in tonight," she thought as she cringed in a sudden pain in her stomach.  
  
"So what happened?" "all I did was tell her dinner was ready and she started to attack me" "no the first part" "oh that I had just left and told her dinner was set but she didn't seem to hear me cause she was so locked up in the stars." "I see" said Doc "oh well it's just Leena being Leena" he said laughing "but what about the staring "oh come now it's nothing whenever she got the chance when she was younger she would always sneak outside and watch the stars come out" said Doc. "See ya tomorrow" he said walking off towards his room. Then slowly the team all walked off one by one"  
  
Leena who was sleeping in bed cringed as the pain as her stomach got worse, more then that she was beginning to sweat. She was dreaming about her again, that girl and nothing more then nothing had both scared and surprised Leena like this one child. 


	2. Flash backs and Dreams part 2

Disclaimer-I'm bored so I'm just gonna say I don't own Zoids k  
  
Leena shivered and pulled the blankets closer and closer up to her, the sweat continued to fall off her head as her dream continued. She was standing on the concrete streets with a small child bouncing a ball, she was laughing so happily that Leena couldn't help but laugh with her. She was so cute wearing her little white dress and matching hat, Leena just couldn't take her eyes off of her until she felt something cold and wet grab her leg. She looked down where she saw a man holding her "look out for the man with the chain." he said Leena tried to shake him off her but she couldn't and she screamed in fright once she saw him crumble into pieces. A flash of lighting came and Leena heard a footstep she looked up where she couldn't see anything until she heard the thunder and she saw the little child still bouncing her ball. 'Watch out for the man with the chain.' Leena remembered the man say but when another flash of lightning came she screamed even louder when she saw a large blade fall towards her, frozen in place she heard thunder before  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Leena woke up screaming, she looked around her room sweating "wha.wha.what happened?" she asked herself as she wiped the sweat away from her face. "Leena?!" Jamie who's room was closest to her room ran in and saw Leena breathing heavily "Leena you okay I heard screaming and I." Jamie stared at Leena who was now sitting up in bed her face pointed at the stars. "Leena?" "go away" Leena said quietly "what?" "please go away Jamie, I want to be alone" Leena said once more as if in a trance. Jamie nodded and closed her door and walked out leaving Leena to continue to stare and think.  
  
Jamie frowned he really didn't like the way Leena had acted in there, she had sounded as though she was thinking of something and something drastic by the tone of her voice however he decided to ask her about it later as he jumped into his bed thinking before falling asleep.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Leena looked around slowly before lying down again what was happening to her? First off she was remembering about asking her mother what heaven was like and now it was dreams of the girl from the past. "That child looked so happy when that zoid was standing next to her." Leena said to herself as she slowly drifted of back into a now dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning seemed to come to soon and Leena didn't want to get out of bed but she remembered about her new clothes. 'Maybe I should wear them and go rub them in the model sales ladies face' Leena thought smiling 'yeah I think I'll do it.' She snickered to herself and got dressed in the blue shirt and her usual skirt and shoes. "I'm gonna like today" she thought to herself forgetting all about her dream or the zoid she had seen yesterday. She left her room and was welcomed by the smell of breakfast "Leena, I'm glad your awake" Leena's father appeared in front of her, "ya see, with all our prize money." there was a surprisingly loud knock on the door and Leena wasn't able to hear the rest of what her dad had said to her.  
  
Brad walked over and opened the door then suddenly closed it "who is it?" Bit asked with a doughnut it his mouth "see for yourself" Brad said annoyed "another day" Bit looked at him confused as he opened the door. There stood Jamie's dad holding a giant fish in his arms, "Toros" he cried shoving the giant fish into Bit's arms "wha?" Bit said "who is it?" Jamie asked appearing from behind the door "Jamie my boy!" he cried out running over to Jamie and slapping him on the back "how've you been boy?" he asked happily "Dad, come on stop that it hurts" Jamie said as his father continued to hit his back when the smell of breakfast reached his nose "that smells good" he said running over to the kitchen stove watching the bacon cook (I loooove bacon) "so Oscar care to join us for breakfast?" Doc asked him (Oscar right?) "sure" he said as he grabbed the fish from bit who appeared to be having trouble holding it. Jamie sighed "time to add some extra pieces of bacon and food" he said to himself as he went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes sir Jamie is the best cook in the family" Oscar said happily as he finished his breakfast, Leena pushed out of the way "I'm going out for a run with my Gun Sniper" she said running away before anyone could hold her back. "So Jamie" Oscar said, "you ready to ride?" he asked gesturing towards the hanger where Jamie's Pteras was. "Uh.lets not Dad" "nonsense" Oscar cried grabbing Jamie by the collar and dragging him off to the hanger. "This'll be interesting" Brad said following everyone outside to watch Jamie fly and crash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena skipped happily into the store where the so called *diva* clothes seller worked. She looked around for the woman but she was no where to be seen "may I help you miss?" suddenly came a familiar annoying voice from behind her and yes there she was the clothes seller from yesterday "oh it's only you" she said slightly annoyed as Leena turned around however that wasn't the only reason she was irritated the shirt that Leena had asked her about actually looked good on her and now she was probably here to rub it in her face. "So lady," Leena said, "still think this doesn't suit me?" she asked pointing to her new shirt happily once she saw the sales lady's face. She had been right the girl was back to make sure that she rubbed it in enough until the lady or Barbara admitted that she had been wrong. So to save herself humiliation Barbara said "fine I was wrong it looks good no it looks wonderful on you!" she cried blushing when she got stares from the shoppers around her. "I knew you would say that" Leena said to her before walking out the door quite satisfied until she ran into a bouquet of roses "huh?" she said "my dearest Leena, might I saw that you look simply stunning today, of course not to mention any other day" Leena sighed "go away Harry" she said pushing him aside and continued to walk towards a nearby café. Harry followed her with Sebastian and Benjamin right behind them "Leena darling wait" Leena rolled her eyes but suddenly it hit her, Harry wasn't trying as hard to get her to like him as he used to.  
  
Then Leena blinked and she saw a small girl in a pretty white dress and white hat bouncing a ball appear right in front of the café door. Leena looked at the girl, somehow whenever her eyes wandered to the top of her hat he felt a small shiver go down her spine, she felt a cold breeze nip at her arms and legs and a cold hand touched her forearm and a cold icy voice spoke into her ear "watch yourself Leena Toros, for you may be walking in the wrong path." Then the girl disappeared but the ball remained until it slowly faded away into a pile of dirt. Leena shivered as she heard snapping "Leena honey ya in there?" she heard Harry snapping his fingers in front of her face "Harry maybe we should carry her into that café over there" Benjamin said "don't even think about touching me" Leena cried pushing Harry's fingers out of the way. He was still holding the flowers when a light rain began to fall, the cold drops hit the petals "Leena these flowers show our love and you must know that I will always protect you from any danger" Harry opened his eyes "uh that's sweet and all but I don't really know you" Harry's mouth fell open where he saw a young woman standing where Leena used to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit and Brad along with Doctor Toros and Oscar stood still under an umbrella and watched Jamie fly up and down "come on Jamie you've got to pull the wing up, I know why don't you break the sound barrier" they heard Oscar say "I'd rather not dad" Jamie said 'man how'd I get in this mess anyway?' "whoaaaaaaaaa!" he cried as his Pteras made a straight fly downward towards the ground "pull up Jamie, pull up" Brad had grabbed the communicator from Oscar and yelled in it "Jamie are you there, Jamie?!" he cried.  
  
Jamie who had knocked his head on the control system in the sudden speed was heading straight towards the ground. Slowly memories came to his head ^^^"Dad!" a young boy cried running across mounds of grass and jumping mud puddles "Dad!" he cried again as he reached the crashed zoid that his father had been in he saw a gloved hand on the ground and heard a small "Jamie?" it was weak and barely audible but Jamie was able to hear. "What's happening in there, is Dad okay!" he cried as he appeared in a hospital "yes your fathers alright, you may go in a see him now but he's got a small memory loss and might not remember you." "How's Oscar?" Jamie ran into his Dad's room and saw him on his bed "Dad" Jamie cried. He had test tubes and bandages all over him and Jamie was quietly holding his large strong hand" "is your Dad okay?" a small red headed girl appeared in the room and Jamie could only continue to cry. "My dad said he has a small memory loss but you're his son so I'm sure he'll remember you" Jamie looked up from his fathers hand and turned to look at the girl "are you sure?" "sure I'm sure" the girl smiled and walked over to him "I'm Leena" "I'm Jamie" Leena hugged Jamie and the small boy cried into her chest as she spoke comforting words to him.^^^  
  
Suddenly the Pteras shot up "Jamie are you alright?!" Oscar had taken the communicator back from Brad and asked him "." he got no answer "Jamie are you okay?" "." still he got no answer "Jamie??!!" he cried "the names not Jamie pal" "Jamie what are you taking about?" asked Bit "I told you to stop calling me Jamie" he cried. This wasn't Jamie's voice, it sounded so much older and tougher "the names Wild Eagle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena watched the rain fall as she drank her soda Harry was still out there probably looking for her. "Will that be all mam?" asked a waitress "ummm yeah check please" the waitress nodded and handed Leena her bill which Leena paid for automatically. The waitress smiled and bid her a good day, Leena turned her head to watch the rain fall. She smiled as Harry walked away flowers, robots, and all. She giggled as she placed the soda on the table got up and left the café, she hardly minded the rain and she walked back to her Gun Sniper happily. She climbed in and smiled as suddenly the rain cleared up revealing a beautiful rainbow. Leena smiled and made her Gun Sniper skip home her humming the whole way.  
  
She saw the hover cargo slowly come into view and she saw a man with spikey dark brown hair and what looked like one of Jamie's outfits. She nudged her head to the side in wonder as she skipped her Zoid into the hanger. "Leena glad your back there's someone I'd like you to meet" Leena smiled and walked towards her father "who is it dad?" Leena asked. He pointed towards Jamie.or uh the Wild Eagle "huh? Dad that's just Jamie" she said "the names not Jamie" "of course it is" Leena said shrugging her shoulders "it's Wild Eagle" Wild Eagle yelled back "nonsense, the Wild Eagle is Jamie's counter part and he only appears when Jamie breaks the sound barrier in his Pteras" the Wild Eagle began to growl as Leena continued "and since your not in your Zoid then you can't be the Wild Eagle!" Leena finished "oh yeah and what would you know you fashion loser" "who are you calling a loser?!" Leena cried "you obvisouly, since you're the only one that doesn't seem to have any brains around here" "you should be talking" Leena said as the two began to get into a fistfight. Oscar grabbed the Wild Eagle and Doc. grabbed Leena both were glaring at each other with pure hatred.  
  
Leena's new shirt was covered in dirt and her skirt ripped in several places while the Wild Eagle's vest was nearly ripped to shreads, his hair totally screwed up, and both were bleeding. "Calm down you two" Bit said but Leena just kicked him in the shin with her leg and released herself from her fathers grasp and walked inside and into the bathroom so she could clean herself up. "Boy Jamie" she said as she wiped away some blood from her mouth and cleaned her leg before going into her room to change clothes.  
  
However once Leena had left the Wild Eagle fainted in Oscars arms and changed back to Jamie who was still bleeding. Leena who felt tired walked into her room to take a nap locking the door behind her. She flopped onto her bed and fell asleep where she began to dream 'Leena watched as the small girl bounced her ball up and down. Then she stopped and caught her ball and passed into Leena who caught it right before it reached her face. Leena threw the ball back and fourth with the child laughing, then she heard the cold icy voice in her head again "your almost at rock bottom Leena" it said to her.  
  
Bit ran into Leena's room and found her tossing and turning, sweating and screaming, laughing and mumbling. Then she said "chainsaw man" Bit sighed and looked at Leena who stopped turning and screamed so loud that the entire team heard her and ran in "what happening?" "what's all the screaming about?" Brad however just entered Leena's room calmly, hands in his pockets and walked over to her. She was still asleep when he looked at her "get away from me!" she cried her strong legs kicking him into the wall with a loud crash.  
  
"Leena your almost there" the voice said "their worried about you and you just kicked Brad into the wall" "oh no Brad" Leena said as the girl caught the ball "their all worried about you but soon they won't even care will they. Because you'll be dead and gone, or maybe I should kill them first then you" Leena began to tremble as the ball hit the concrete and landed in a puddle splashing water "yes I'll do that first I'll do Brad or maybe your father then your brother yes that'll do then I'll slice the others that are closest to you maybe Brad then Bit and Jamie, yes then I'll kill Harry and his stupid robots then I'll kill Naomi." The ball came closer and closer to Leena "yes Leena then I'll come after YOU!!!" Leena grabbed her head "get out of my head, leave me alone, please just leave me and my friends and family alone" "now you know what it's like to be tortured, what it's like to be truly scared Leena" Leena cried as the ball bounced past her she saw the girl turn her head to the side in confusion "huh?" she asked in a high pitched child voice before she disappeared. "Yes Leena be scared, be scared like you should be" Leena shot up panting only to see Brad getting up from the floor and Jamie enter the room with a wet wash cloth.  
  
"Leena you're awake" he said in surprise. 


	3. A Gurdian Angel? Brad down?

Disclaimer-Do I really have to say it people?  
  
Leena looked at Jamie panting then she turned to Brad "oh Brad I'm so sorry" she said to him. "It's okay" Brad said holding his back "just broke my back" he laughed "just kidding nothing can hurt me like that" he flinched holding onto his back "I need some coffee" he said "see ya" he said walking off. "Leena you should lay down" Jamie told Leena "no Jamie's he's coming after us" "who are you talking about Leena?" Jamie asked, "who's coming after us." "The man with the chain" she said frightened 'I'm coming to get you on Friday the 13 my dear, beware for yourself and your loved one's' the voice cried in her head "please go away" Leena cried holding her head and shaking it "Leena you should get some rest" Jamie said concerned "no Jamie!" Leena cried, "we have to get out of here Jamie" "wha" but Jamie wasn't able to finish since Leena grabbed his arm making him drop the washcloth that he had been holding. "Leena what are you talking about?" he asked "just drive Jamie we have t get out of here.wait we need to contact Naomi, Leon and Harry too!" she cried diving for the phone as she called up for her brother Leon who was now on the Flugel team. Leons head appeared "Leena hey sis what's up?" how could he be smiling Leena was so scared she was turning white" "hey you okay?" he asked "Leon you and Naomi have to get over here, we all have to leave together!" she cried "huh.wait what are you talking about girl?" quickly Leon please I don't want anything to happen to you or Naomi" Leon who was worried for his sister nodded and hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon called Naomi over and told her what happened "are you sure she wasn't joking?" Naomi" asked him "yeah for one reason she was as pale as ghost and another she had a scared and frightened look on her face. Naomi nodded and jumped into her Gun Sniper "lead the way" she cried and Leon who had just jumped into his own Zoid began running towards the Blitz team's base.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena sighed she hated doing this but she knew she had to "Harry" she picked up the phone and quickly the number, she flinched when Harry's face appeared on the screen "Leena darling!" he cried "Harry I'm sorry but." she paused, "get over here to the base with Sebastian and Benjamin and your zoids as quickly as possible for we are all in grave danger!" Leena hung-up before Harry could say anything  
  
"What's all that racket?" Bit asked looking around once he heard loud footsteps on the ground "Leena?" he called out "Brad, Jamie? Doc.??" he looked around as the door opened up "Bit where's Leena" Harry Champ had entered ( that's Harry just hung up with Leena and is over there in an instant) "what are you doing here?" Bit asked pushing Harry away from him, "Leena called me" "yes she told us to come over here immediately" Sebastian said appearing along with Benjamin behind Harry. "Are you sure?" Bit asked walking into the kitchen, "yes I think I know when my dear Leena calls for me." Harry cried at Bit who took a step back "Leena!" Leon entered the base "Leena?" he called Naomi followed him "what's happening?" Brad asked coming out of his room "hey Naomi" he said "hi Brad" Naomi said happily "where's Leena?" she's in the control room with Jamie" Doc. had appeared "why?" However no one was able to answer him since they didn't know either. They looked around "hey what's going on here?" Bit asked as they all walked into the control room where they found Jamie piloting the hover cargo "Leena?!" Harry and Leon both ran over to now a completely ghost white Leena "Leena what's wrong?" Leon shook her "don't bother Leon she's been like that as soon as she had hung up with Harry" Jamie said in a worried voice. They all looked at him then at Leena who fainted in Leon's arms.  
  
"Leena" a cold voice called Leena "you've disobeyed my warnings and now you must pay" Leena caught a glimpse of light and Leena fell to the ground but not dead in a faint, he didn't want to kill her.or was he just waiting for a certain moment till he struck.  
  
Leena screamed in Leena's arms before she slowly drifted back to consciousness only to find her entire team along with Harry and his robots, Leon and Naomi all standing over her. "The chainsaw man's real," she said quietly, "he's after us all" she coughed "we have to stay together so we can all live on" she cried softly her father took her from Leons arms "Jamie what's wrong with Leena?" he asked "I don't know Doc. this is something I've never seen before." "Beware of the chainsaw man" Leena said before falling back into unconciousness once more.  
  
Friday the 13th was only two days away and Leena was afraid for her family and friends and even Harry. Doctor Toros placed Leena on her bed and covered her with sheets, she felt so cold "there's nothing you can do now Leena," the voice said, "your to ill to help them now" he laughed as Leena slowly drifted in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Jamie what happened to Leena?" Bit asked once he walked back into the control room from Leena's room. "I don't know exactly Bit" Jamie said looking down "ah come on guys," he said as everyone leaned closer in towards him. "Why did she call us here any way?" Naomi asked "and why is the hover cargo moving?" Jamie only sweat dropped and laughed, "look I don't know anything. All I did was walk into her room with a washcloth and she woke up, grabbed my, hand and told me that we had to leave from where we were. She said that she also had to get the rest of you and that was all" Jamie said as they all pulled away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena frowned as she heard a voice in her head, however this was a soft voice not the cold icy hateful voice that she was used to, no this one was warm and welcoming "do not be afraid Leena Toros" it said "for my name is Fiona and I am here to rescue you" "how can I trust you Fiona?" Leena cried out looking around. Then she saw a figure appear it front of her, it was a woman a beautiful woman with blond hair in a loose ponytail that hung down her back. Her eyes were full of love and caring. Her clothes were pink, very pink at that. She wore a light pink skirt and long orange gloves that were went a little ways up to her forearm, her gloves had the finger slits cut of so you were able to see her fingers (note that this is the young Fiona from Zoids Chaotic Century). "Beautiful" Leena said once she saw the girl, "who are you?" she asked the woman who giggled, "I am Fiona, Leena Toros and I have come here, sent from the heavens by my ancient ancestors for you" "for me?" Leena asked in shock "yes I have come to help you, but you must trust me" Leena who now couldn't find her voice nodded.  
  
"Yes Leena but you must trust me and do as I say or else you family and friends will fall to their doom." Leena once again nodded Fiona laughed as Leena walked towards her Fiona held up her hands and Leena touched them she felt a slight shock but it was enough to make her step back "I forgot to mention," Fiona said with a serious face, "I am the last of the Ancient Zodians who have lived, I am able to connect with other Zoids and my true name is Alysse Lynatte (it's something like that isn't it?) however I prefer to be called Fiona. Leena nodded her head before touching Fiona's hands again only this time there was no power surge "you trust me" she said to Leena who smiled and found her voice "yes I do" "good now there's only one more thing to say and that's the only ways I can disappear. Now remember Leena if you do one of these you will lose me and have to work on your own." Leena breathed in a nodded "I understand Fiona" "good now here are the only reasons  
  
1. If you hear me out and disobey my command  
  
2. If you break a promise during my time with you, and that means a promise with any one not just with me  
  
3. If I am told about  
  
4. If my ancestors call me back by thinking I'm not doing a good job  
  
5. If I am discovered or appear in front of someone else besides you without permission from my ancestors.  
  
Do you understand me Leena?" she finished and Leena flickered and zoned out "Leena?" Leena saw the child bounce her ball, she stopped and dropped it and it bounced over to Leena who saw the girl wave "the zoid and the girl, the blade" "Leena?" Fiona slapped Leena across the face and Leena's image disappeared. "I'll see ya soon Leena" Fiona said waving as she disappeared and Leena's eyes opened. Leena looked around "Fiona?" she called softly before remembering what Fiona had said to her. "Oh Leena," the icy voice had returned to her there was a sudden scream and the voice laughed "1 down 8 to go until I get to you my red haired princess" Leena ran out of her room for the second time and saw Brad lying on the ground with a poison needle in his back. Naomi was on the ground crying covered in his mercenary blood she pushed away anyone and everyone who tried to comfort her. When she saw Leena she got up and ran into her room Leena following.  
  
Leena looked at Naomi after closing and locking the door "oh my god Leena what happened to him?" she cried falling into Leena's arms, "why him huh?" she asked "why, I loved him Leena I did and I still do" Leena flinched, she loved the word love but recently it was beginning to scare her. "It's okay Naomi calm down" some of Brad's blood dripped off of Naomi and onto Leena who currently didn't care "it was so sudden, all we were doing were talking when he flinched and started to turn around and before I knew it he was on the ground dead" Naomi cried into Leena's shirt. Leena cried she held Naomi tightly and hugged her and whipped away her tears "I know you loved him Naomi and he loved you that's exactly why we have to stay together and be strong so we can live, and you can live for not only yourself but also for Brad." Leena didn't know where this advice was coming from but she didn't care "Naomi you've got to live on, on for Brad." Naomi frowned and looked at Leena who released her, Naomi's tear stained face looked at Leena sadly and Leena helped her up and into the bathroom where Naomi washed her face, along with as much blood off her body as she could and Leena stayed with her the whole time.  
  
While outside the bathroom everyone was frozen in place all just staring at Brad's blood stained body what was happening? How could this have happened to Brad, what had he done? But nothing was able to answer these questions. Now the only thing moving was the hover cargo and Brad's blood slowly dripping of the steps in the room. 


	4. Fiona's Question, Bits Sacrifice

Disclaimer- 'sigh' I don't feel like saying it but I guess I have to ugh! I don't own Zoids.  
  
Leena and Naomi sat on the couch huddled in front of the fire as the boys cleaned up the blood and Brad's body. Naomi who had calmed down was still crying on Leena's shoulder "man what happened?" Jamie asked, "it was just so…….so sudden" everyone looked down at the floor Bit looked over at Leena and thought again about what she had said in her sleep 'chainsaw man' he sighed as me cleaned off the last of Brad's blood from the floor, now all they had to do was think of a place to put Brad's dead body. "Maybe we should bury him?" Leena suggested turning around to face them, "ya know, he is our friend and deserves to be buried" "yes," Naomi agreed, "and we should bury him somewhere and since we're only surrounded by sand then we should bury him there. The boys looked at each other then agreed that this was a good idea. Jamie stopped the Hover Cargo and Naomi and Leena stood up Doc. threw them some shovels and buckets which they caught with ease, they hopped out and Jamie and Harry who was still in shock filled them up with water "ah so easily hurt aren't you Leena?" said the cold icy voice. Leena just shook her head as she began digging Jamie and Harry pouring water in the whole to keep the sand from filling in. "Don't try to escape Leena, nothing will help you" the voice said 'who are you?' Leena thought "I am the one who has come to get my revenge on you!" with that the voice disappeared and Leena looked around her noticing that everyone was still working 'good they didn't notice' she thought as she continued digging. Then when it was finally time Brad's body was carried out of the Hover Cargo and into the pit of sand. Naomi covered her eyes with her hands but Leena pulled them away and forced Naomi to watch 'I've never felt this lonely in my whole life' Naomi thought as she watched them cover his body with the sand. Every stared at the mound of sand that held Brad, everyone after awhile went back in one by one leaving only Naomi outside alone. Leena watched her from the window and saw her fall on her knees hands over her face.  
  
'Never have I felt this way' Naomi thought 'not when I left my parents, my brother, before Leon joined my team' Naomi's tears fell onto the hot sand 'Brad was the only one that showed me that I really was lonely but when ever I was around him I felt so safe and secure. I always felt different' Naomi felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Leena trying to smile but her tears showed the difficulty. She helped Naomi up and helped her walk away from the mound, every once in awhile Naomi would look back until they reached the Hover Cargo. Leena lead Naomi to her room and told her to get some rest, but when Leena left Naomi got up and watched the mound disappear, they were moving again. Slowly memories came back to her as she remembered her and Brad and her eyes became foggy before she fell asleep in Leena's bed.  
  
"Things sure are getting creepy" Bit said to Leena who was looking around, all she could do was nod her head and Bit made a scary face making Leena send him flying "don't joke about these kinds of things" she said to Bit before walking away, but then however the lights went out "Jamie wha……what……..what's happening?" Leena asked Jamie frightened "don't worry Leena it's just a simple power surge, however" "please tell me the Hover Cargo's still moving Jamie, please, please, please tell me it is" she said shaking him by the shirt collar. "Uh Leena maybe you should let Jamie go first" Doc. said entering the scene "right" Leena said dropping Jamie "like I was saying Leena, there's a power surge and the Hover Cargo can't move until we fix it." Leena once more turned ghost white "please say your joking Jamie" she asked him but Jamie shook his head, Leena turned immediately over to Bit "Bit get a flashlight and fix that power surge up right now!" she cried out pointing to the blond haired pilot "huh? Why me?" he asked her "because I said so!" Leena cried out "fine, fine" Bit said waving his hands walking away however walked right into the wall "Baka" Leena said as Bit walked out the door.  
  
Harry however was sitting on the floor with Sebastian and Benjamin with him thinking, "Leena + Harry = Love" he said thinking off Leena "I still have those roses!" he exclaimed running out of the room to get the roses he had brought with him not even noticing the power outage. Benjamin and Sebastian looked at each other "I hope he realizes that this isn't exactly the best time to be bothering Leena" Benjamin said "I highly doubt he will" Sebastian said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit grabbed a flashlight and headed towards the opening on the outside that had the circuits and wires. Bit tensed up when he heard footsteps but calmed down when he saw that it was only Jamie "clip the red one" he told Bit handing him wire clippers" Bit nodded "thanks Jamie" Bit said taking the clippers from him. Jamie nodded and when he turned around to leave he saw Leena staring out into the night sky watching the stars as if hoping to be taken away by them. Jamie saw her mouth moving but he wasn't able to hear her so he walked closer. He knew it really wasn't a lot of his business to be listening in on her but he just wasn't able to contain himself. "Mimbelous masn't ayu Fiona?" Leena said, "mom stablies ensod Brad!" Jamie was now quite interested.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leena I'm sorry but I didn't know Brad was going to die the same day, it was expected to be tomorrow and that's why I didn't bother to tell you when we first met!" "but Brad's dead and all because of you!" Leena cried as tears began to fall "no Leena don't say that, it's nobody's fault except for that man's" but Leena continued to cry "please Leena promise me you'll trust me" Fiona begged Leena who shook her head "like my mother always said never make promises you can't keep." Fiona gasped and disappeared and Leena saw Jamie standing there looking at her, she blinked but then Jamie changed into that little girl again. The girl bounced the ball over to Leena who caught it and threw it back. Once more they began to play catch and the little girl seemed to enjoy it a lot better then playing alone, she giggled as Leena passed the ball back to her. The girl caught it and held onto it, slowly she walked over to Leena who waited for her, as the girl can closer she seemed to walk faster, then she broke into a run and ran into Leena's open arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leena asked the child the girl just quivered slightly and said "dad" Leena looked at her then looked straight up when she heard a noise, it was a noise that sounded much like a……..a……..a chain saw. "Leena" the girl cried hiding her face in Leena's shirt, "protect me Leena, please" she cried and Leena screamed as the blade fell straight towards her.  
  
Leena screamed and found herself in front of Jamie, his eyes looked different somehow "Leena?" he asked "you okay?" Leena nodded and followed Jamie back inside. Soon the lights came back on a Bit appeared "congratulations Bit," Leena said walking over to him "I didn't think you could do it" "then why'd you send me out there" "because I wanted you to be the one fix it" Bit stared at her and stomped off to his room.  
  
Naomi emerged from Leena's door just as Harry was walking up to Leena with the flowers behind her back "of dearest Leena," he began, "I will protect you with all my heart, for your beauty bypasses a million roses" Harry held up the flowers in front of Leena's face who frowned. "Whatever Harry," Leena said, "just leave me alone" Leena walked away past Naomi who was walking towards the kitchen "hey girl" Naomi said but Leena just walked past her without the slightest bit of notion.  
  
"Leena wait for me!" Harry cried running after Leena "leave her alone" Jamie cried as he and Bit ran after Harry. "Leena!" Harry cried as Naomi grabbed his shoulders, Jamie his left leg, and Bit his stomach "let me go I must protect my Leena" he cried "we're protecting her from you" they said to him as he tried to break free. But was only able to watch Leena disappear into her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena frowned as she thought about Brad 'who's gonna be next?' she thought when Fiona's voice came "Bit Leena, Bit will be next" Leena gasped and said "are you sure Fiona?" "yes Leena" Leena ran out of the room and found Harry tied up to a pole his robots trying to calm him down since he was moving all over the place. "Leena!" he cried "help me please" "sorry Harry but I haven't got time" Leena said waving a hand as she walked past him "what?! No Leena!" he cried out as he watched Leena walk "Bit Cloud!" she called out making Bit appear out of his room "what?" he asked from behind her "get over here" he sighed "now what'd I do?" once Bit reached her Leena said "Bit I think I know who the next victim is" "really?" Bit asked highly interested "who?" "well" Leena hesitated before saying "you" Bit gasped and sweat dropped (anime style) "your joking right" Leena shook her head sadly "that's why we've all got to stay close together."  
  
Bit turned white and began to look frantic when he realized that Leena had to have been joking "Leena come on, Brad's death was just something that happened nobody else's gonna die," he began to laugh, "however I can't believe I got scared." "Bit this isn't a joke" Leena said looking around she had to get everyone together. "Bit please just help me round everyone up" Bit sighed and rolled his eyes "Leena……" "do it!" she cried and Bit shrugged and freed Harry, Leena got Naomi and Jamie from the control room, while Bit and Harry got Doc and Leon. Benjamin and Sebastian just appeared. "What's happening?" Jamie asked wondering why Leena wanted to form a group "I have a feeling Bit's gonna die next" Leena said, everyone could tell that she was worried "calm down sis" Leon said "CALM DOWN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN ONE OF MY TEAM MEMBERS IS ALREADY DEAD AND I HAVE A FEELING THAT I'M GONNA LOOSE ANOTHER!!" Leena cried at Leon he took a few steps back "whoa calm down there" he said sweat dropping, hands waving in front of his face.  
  
Leena growled and told everyone that they should all stay together, and they did. However they would separate every once in awhile to grab some food, go to the bathroom, etc. Harry obviously agreed to stay together that way no one could hold him back from Leena. Bit sighed and Leon laughed as Leena punched Harry in the face sending him flying just like she had done to Bit. Leena groaned 'maybe Fiona was wrong' she began to think as the little girl appeared. Everyone stared at Leena who bent down and appeared to be bouncing a ball…….only without the ball. Everyone just stared at her as she began to laugh like a little child, she stopped pretending to bounce (or at least they didn't see the ball) and then she slowly began to walk outside "Leena" Leon grabbed her hands but Leena just shook her head and cried "no please let me go" she broke free of Leon's grasp and ran out the door "Out of my way" Jamie cried pushing past everyone running towards the hangar "Jamie where are you going?" Doc. cried out "I'm going to follow her in my Pteras he cried jumping into his zoid. "I hate having to do this" Jamie said as the Pteras took off "Leena!" he called on the communicator when he spotted Leena who was running towards a cave. Jamie hesitated but speed up he watched the time as everything began to fly by, 3……….2……….1 all went dark for Jamie he had broken the sound barrier and had changed into the Wild Eagle.  
  
Leena ran as fast as she could towards the cave as Fiona told her to follow, she saw a reflection of herself with her arms open wide "I don't understand Fiona" Leena said to Fiona once they were inside the cave "what don't you understand?" Fiona asked "why is there another me standing there with my arms open wide?" Fiona gasped "you mean……….you can see yourself?!" she asked shocked "yes" Leena said,. However before Fiona could say another thing there was a loud growl and Leena turned around to find none other then the Liger 0 along with Bit Cloud and the Pteras along with the Wild Eagle "Leena?" Bit asked asked as he ran over to her. "Yes I'm fine I'm fine," she said as the Wild Eagle walked over to her "you freak!" he yelled at her, "what did you think you were doing!?" he cried making Leena stare "hinosando lanfe ojdsdg mimbosed" they heard Leena say "huh?"  
  
"So you think that Bit's the next victim Fiona?" Leena asked, Fiona nodded her head "how's he gonna die?" "that is something that I don't know Leena" she said Leena looked at Fiona with longing eyes "I really don't understand" "what?" "why all of this is happening to me Fiona" Leena told her "meaning?" "why am I hearing this icy voice, why is this person killing all the one's I love then threatening to kill me?" Fiona stared at her as Leena continued on, "I mean what did I ever do? how could someone hate me when I never did anything!" Leena cried but then however she saw Fiona disappear being replaced by the little girl "doesn't she know how dangerous it is here?" Leena said as the girl ran up to Leena and embraced her in a hug. "Leena," she said looking at her, "your like the sister I never had" but right after those words the was a rumbling sound and the child screamed as she disappeared "Leena move!" the Wild Eagle cried pulling Leena out off the way of a falling boulder "the caves collapsing!" she cried as the Wild Eagle grabbed her hand "come on Leena" he cried but Leena tripped on a rock when she looked back and saw Bit's leg stuck under a few rocks "Leena keep running!" he yelled after her as she got up and ran towards him "no Leena get out of here" he cried as a few pebbles fell on his head, "but Bit" she said. "No Leena go now!" he cried pushing here away from him "Liger take Leena back to the Hover Cargo" those however were the last few words Leena heard him say as a rock fell right past his head and Leena ran over to the Liger who let her in "Leena!" Bit cried as the Liger0 and Pteras disappeared from view.  
  
Leena looked back and screamed as she watched the cave collapse "BIT!" she cried she brought her knees up to her face "Fiona why aren't you helping me?" Fiona appeared "I can't Leena" "what do you mean you can't?" Leena cried looking up as the Wild Eagles face appeared "Leena what are you yelling about?" he asked as he flew above the Liger but Leena only ignored him and shut down the communication system with the Wild Eagle and continued to talk or more likely yell at Fiona who was crying "what are you crying about Fiona?" Leena yelled "you didn't even know him!" Fiona wiped away her tears as she said "it's not him I'm crying over Leena" "really Fiona, then what?!" Leena's tone showed that she really didn't care but Fiona told her anyway "I'm supposed to be helping you but all I'm doing is making your life miserable by failing" she said looking at the ground. "I was supposed to protect everyone and help you to protect them, but I'm to inexperienced" she cried as Leena's face softened. "I'm sorry Leena please forgive me" Leena looked at Fiona then out the window and Fiona looked down "I see," Fiona said "do you still want my help?" "………." "I understand" Fiona said "wait Fiona" Leena said "let me think about it" Fiona looked at her funny "I'm not feeling very well at the moment and I want to think things over I'll talk too you soon" Leena said Fiona smiled slightly nodded her head then disappeared. Leena looked over at the Pteras, which was suddenly getting quite low to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jamie pulled up as high and hard as he could until Leena's face appeared on the monitor "Leena?" Jamie said as he once again slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was his name being yelled out as there was a crash and Jamie was dead "Liger," Leena said hoping that the Liger would do as she asked, "please go towards the crash, I want to see if Jamie alright" she said and the Liger roared and changed course heading towards the smoke that was rising from the crash and Leena could only hope that the Liger would go faster and Jamie was alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the strange writing people, I hope you could make out what it said. 


	5. A knife in the back and a pain in the he...

Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids  
  
The Liger0 ran towards the smoke that had been rising "Jamie" Leena said quietly, Friday the 13 was coming closer and closer and Leena was getting scarder and scarder 'please oh please let Jamie be okay' she begged as the Liger0 ran past the Hover Cargo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are they?" Leon asked looking down at his watch then out the window "I don't know" "hey," Naomi said suddenly, "isn't that the Liger0?" she asked pointing out the window towards a passing zoid "it is" Doc said now following Naomi's gaze "I'm turning it around to follow the Liger" Leon said heading towards the control room Naomi and Doc following behind him "Leena wait where are you going?" Harry cried his face pressed up against the window "I'm a man destined to be king, you can't leave me." Sebastian and Benjamin looked at him then left him with Benjamin saying, "is he ever going to realize that she doesn't like him?" "doubtful" Sebastian said sighing as they headed towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena jumped out of the Liger once they reached the site, she saw a blood trail coming from the cockpit proving Jamie must be badly injured since the blood continued to flow past her feet "Jamie" she cried pushing blades of glass and blowing smoke out of her face until she was able to see the top of Jamie's head. She gasped at the huge gap in his head which was bleeding and bleeding she had to get him out of there. She continued to push glass away and reached out only to end up cutting herself of glass shards that were in her way. "Jamie" she cried as she watched Jamie's hand reach behind his head "Leena?" his voice was weak and once Leena was able to pull him out of the broken cockpit she cried at the sight of how pale his skin was and how faint his heart beat had become "Leena" he said again as his eyes closed. "JAMIE!" Leena cried as Fiona appeared "Leena please remain calm Jamie will be fine if we get him to a hospital quickly, or at least cover up that gap in his head it's bleeding like there's no tomorrow!" "your not helping Fiona" Leena mumbled as the hover cargo pulled up in front of them "Leena!" Harry cried running over to her but froze once he saw Jamie "uhhhhhhhh, what happened to him" "no time to talk, tell ya later" Leena said running into the hover cargo "I need something to cover this gap with" Leena said panicking. "Please don't leave me Jamie" she cried as she found some bandages "you'll be okay" she said as Jamie coughed "Leena" he said again only his eyes didn't open "hang on Jamie, stay with me!" she cried as everyone ran in and saw Leena wrapping his head in the bandages. (I think that's what they do) "Lee…….." but this time Jamie wasn't able to finish her name "Jamie!"  
  
Suddenly she heard laughter "let's see Leena I've now killed Bit, Brad, and those stupid robots" "what?!" Leena cried holding Jamie in her lap "why are you doing this to me?" she cried "I'll tell you when the time comes but meanwhile I advise you to protect your Father" "you leave my Dad alone" Leena cried. But then the little girl appeared and said "Jamie will be alright Leena, trust me" she smiled. Leena only stared at the girl she didn't understand what was happening right now all she could do was cry, the girl's smile faded into a frown and she disappeared.  
  
"Wait" Leena cried stretching out a hand but keeping Jamie in her lap, when the girl didn't return Leena clutched onto Jamie and cried, "please don't leave me" she begged  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena felt herself being shaked and her name being called "Leena are you in there, Leena?" she blinked several times before noticing her father standing in front frowning at her "are you okay Leena?" he asked "yeah you just………" but before Naomi could finish Harry burst through the door "Leena!" he cried "are you alright sweetie" Leena sweat dropped (anime style) before pushing Harry out of the way. However Harry just came right back and embraced her in a huge hug "as I was saying," Naomi cried as Leon pried Harry of his sister "you just seemed to pass out right after you finished bandaging up Jamie." "Yeah and you should release Jamie after all he's not gonna heal by the way your holding him" Leon laughed as Leena looked down to find herself holding Jamie tightly as if he were a mere rag doll or small child that needed protection, however Leena knew that everyone needs air and Jamie by the looks of it was defiantly not getting enough of it from her strong and tight grasp.  
  
Leena released him and saw Harry struggling to get away from Leons tight grasp but his efforts were of to no avail. Leena sighed and watched him be dragged out of the room when the words came back to her "I'll advise you to protect your Father" Leena shivered as she remembered that cold cruel heartless laugh "Brad was poisoned, Bit was crused, Harry's robots chopped to pieces now only Dad, Jamie, Leon, Naomi, Harry, and me are alive." Leena thought "and Dad's gonna be the next victim."  
  
"How can someone so annoying be so strong?" Leon asked as Harry continued to struggle "let me go I have to watch over my Leena!" Harry cried struggling his heart out. Leon sighed and dragged Harry over to the pole that he had been tied to earlier and retied him. "NO!" Harry cried as Leon walked away wiping his hands together and ignoring Harry's continueing pleas.  
  
"How's he gonna be?" Leena asked her Father as he can out of Jamie room frowning "he'll be fine, just as long as we get him to a hospital soon." "It's only about 2 miles to Diamond City isn't it?" Naomi asked, "we can stop there" Leena and the others looked over at her "great idea Naomi" Doc said leaving "Dad where are you going?" "to the control room" he said "no wait Dad" her Father turned to her "yes?" he asked her, "ummm, I'll come to" she said following him out of the room Naomi decided to get over to the kitchen to make some lunch, (she's a good cook) and just as Leon was closing the door as he left he heard Jamie say "Leena" softly and weakly.  
  
"Fiona?" Leena cried out "yes?" Fiona asked appearing "will Jamie be alright?" she asked "like I said Leena, you must have faith" Leena looked at her with both anger, confusion, happiness, and sadness plastered on her face. Her eyes that usually were bursting with power showing her unlimited amount of energy had seemed to soften as she looked at the ground "I'm not" she said as she began to move her foot around" "good, because I'm doing all I can to help keep Jamie alive with my energy" Fiona said "and it appears that he is taking it in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naomi entered the control room with a sand-which in hand when she heard Leena mumbling "mimbleuos nimbetrola" she looked confused "Fiona el gotto" Naomi say her form a small smile and tears appear in her eyes before falling as she nodded her head "neo-sotulor" she said gleefully and sighed as Naomi realized that Leena wasn't crying sad tears, but tears of joy. She had realized that there was still hope and that flame in the candle that rested inside of Leena which had been dying and going out appeared to have been growing again and Naomi knew Leena would be all right. Her thoughts were broken by the shattering cry of what sounded like Docs voice. Leena heard it too and ran over to the control room side that she had avoided because of Fiona's orders. She and Naomi ran over and saw Leon staring at them before quickly turning back to his father "what happened?" Leena cried "I found him dead with this in his back" Leon said motioning towards the knife that lay beside him. "Leon" Leena cried "is there anything we can do?" but Leon could only stare at her with empty tear stained eyes before shaking his head no and grabbing Leena as she fell to the floor.  
  
"She's burning up!" Naomi cried as she felt Leena's forehead "Leon help me get her to bed" Leon nodded and grabbed his sister and ran to her room 'what is happening?' he asked himself as he thought of the recent happenings 'Brad got killed with a poison needle, Bit got crused by rocks in a cave, Jamie crashed in his Pteras, Dad's been stabbed to death, and Leenas acting stranger and stranger by the moment' he sighed as he placed her in her bed her heartbeat was slow and her breathing was harsh and Diamond City was no where in sight. "Don't leave me Leena," he thought as he closed her door, "you're the only one I have left."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awwww so sad, in case your wondering people why I even made Leena care about Harry at the beginning of this story it's because she knew him, and the voice had threatened him so Leena couldn't bear losing him even if he is a pain. 


	6. authors note

Okay people here's the problem, 1. I don't know who I should kill next  
  
2. If they should come back to life or not  
  
3. What to do about this stupid writing problem  
  
So if any one has any ideas please, please, please help me 


	7. Leena in the hospital the past begins t...

Disclaimer- I don't own zooids zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
First to tell you people Fiona knows that she's an ancient Zodian and can see others.  
  
Leon leaned against his sisters door when he heard a moan next door "Jamie?" he asked entering Jamie's room "Naomi come over here Jamie's awake" Naomi came running over to Leon and they opened Jamie's room door. "What happened here?" he asked them looking at the two while holding his head at the same time, "where's Leena?" Naomi looked at the ground "she's fine Jamie, just resting" Leon lied. "Good news," Naomi said quickly changing the subject off Leena, "Crystal Cities in view" "good now we can get Jamie to a hospital" Leon sighed "first we better change his bandages" Naomi pointed out to the bloody bandages on his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena tossed and turned gasped for air and sweat as if it were 140 degrees outside. She was dreaming off Fiona "Leena I warned you to watch out now listen well if you wish to save your brother then you must trust in both yourself and him" Leena looked at Fiona funny "what?" you must make sure he doesn't leave your side "what if he does?" Fiona sighed "you must...." Fiona began to fade away "what Fiona? What do I have to do?!" Leena cried Fiona once more opened her mouth to speak but the white and black in her eyes disappeared and all that was left was a red color "Fiona you foolish traitor!" came an icy voice from her mouth, "you shall pay for you foolish crimes in helping this human and lying about you fellow ancient zodians!" Fiona screamed "leave he alone!" came another voice from somewhere, Leena looked around it was obviously coming from a boy but he wasn't visible then a blue light seemed to pass by Leena and the voice came again "she will always be there for you Leena and I will always be there to protect her" then the light disappeared along with Fiona leaving Leena alone.  
  
Then a small laugh came and the child appeared and smiled "she will always be there for you Leena and I will always be there to protect her" she mocked the voice before disappearing leaving Leena to fall down crying.  
  
Leena shot up screaming Leon and Fiona she panted and continued o gasp for air when Jamie and Leon ran in Naomi was in the hanger wishing to be alone. "What Leena?" Leon cried, "what is it?" Jamie asked as the two ran over to the girl "Jamie great a wet washcloth Leena's face is covered in sweat!" Leon ordered Jamie who nodded his head and ran out of the room. Leon held Leena's hand "Leena?" he asked he got no answer "Leena" he called again still he received no answer Harry who seemed to have mysteriously disappeared was expected to come running in crying for Leena but there was nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naomi lay against her zoid thinking, "why did she do it?" she asked herself suddenly "me and Leena were always getting into fights or more likely Leena was wanting to fight but she told me to come here..... she said she didn't want anything to happen to Leon or me" Naomi sighed what was wrong with Leena she was acting so strange she hadn't even picked a fight with Naomi yet....or when conscious at least. Naomi jumped when Jamie's voice came over the intercom "we're in Crystal City everyone let's get going" Naomi smiled and jumped up and ran into the room where she had last seen Harry. "Ready Naomi?" Jamie asked walking over to her "what are you just standing around for?" an angry Leon cried, he was holding Leena in his arms "get the jeep going we have to get her to a doctor!" Naomi and Jamie ran out and Naomi jumped into the drivers seat and turned on the car Leon jumped in with Leena who was gasping for air.  
  
They drove around the town; there was no hospital in site "what the heck?" Leon cried Naomi stopped in front of a lady "hey miss can you direct us towards the hospital?" Jamie asked. She looked at them suspiciously "why?" she asked them then she took a glance at Leena and Jamie and gasped "move over I'll take you there myself" she said jumping into the drivers seat while Naomi jumped in the back. She stepped on the gas "the names Lita by the way" she said leaning in closer towards the steering wheel. Her brown hair was put in a braid and her thin oval glasses shined in the sun, her green eyes closed and she drove off the road onto the path and down an ally way "umm Lita" Jamie said "yes?" "I hope you realize we're about to run into that wall!" he cried "oh no we won't" Lita cried "3...2...1...0!" Lita hit the breaks sending every one flying towards the front and back when the jeep stopped "here you go" she said "Lita this is just a brick wall!" yelled Leon angrily "no it's not" she said jumping out of the jeep. "This hospital has been told of to be able to heal people with one potion so many have come to steal it, finally one day a young man come and offered that they hide it behind an ally wall, the doctors agreed and built a wall that was passable to only those who weren't there to come and steal it" Lita then began to walk towards the wall in front of them and walked right through leaving everyone stunned "well don't just stand there come on!" Lita cried out through the wall.  
  
They looked at each other and Jamie walked through followed by Leon and Leena who were followed by Naomi. One by one as they passed through they gasped at the white hospital before them, "here you go" Lita said "see you later" with that she walked through the wall wave good-bye. "Well what are we standing here for?" Naomi asked, "Leena needs help!" she pointed at Leena who was turning white and sweating continually making Leon's arms wet and his shirt wet too, "come on" she said running towards the hospital "come on Leena" Leon said to her as he ran past Naomi, he was ready to do anything at the moment to help his sister.  
  
"If only there was a way to get there faster" Jamie said to himself as he ran behind them but the hospital door wasn't very far away and once they reached it Leena was ghost white and her breath was slowing down, but not for her safety but she was getting weaker and her lungs felt like they were about to explode. "Fiona...Leon..." Leon looked at her as they reached the desk, the clerk looked at Leena "the boy goes to the 4th floor the girl the fifth" with that she went back to reading. "Glad she cares" Naomi said under her breath.  
  
"Naomi," Leon said, "you go with Jamie to the 4th floor while I take Leena to the fifth" Naomi nodded and she and Jamie ran off to the staircase while Leon jumped into the open elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Catch" the girl, cried throwing the ball at Leena who caught it and threw it back. The girl went back to bouncing it on her own as Fiona appeared using her staff to hold her up "Fiona?" Leena asked walking towards her "no Leena!" she cried, "stay back" "why?" "I can feel him" then once more Fiona's eyes turned all red and her voice changed from the warm soft welcoming to the cold icy one "Fiona I have warned you once about helping this child!" it cried "no" Fiona's normal voice was back but quickly changed "yes Fiona, you have interfered with our plan to many times, now you are using a living human girl to do your dirty work "you're the evil one here Flight!" "don't you lye Zodian!" Leena stared in awe when an image appeared "recognize him?" the voice asked "you leave Van alone!" I can always go back to the past and change it to make the future different" "no you leave him alone!" Fiona cried, "this is between you and me" "why did you bring Leena into it?!" "what are you talking about fool" "leave Van alone!" Fiona cried "fine then I'll go back to past if your going to be this feisty" with that Fiona returned back to normal, "he's going to change the future by ruining the past" Fiona cried "I have to stop him!" she said to Leena "come on Fiona lets go" the blue figure appeared it was a zoid like no other, Leena had never seen it before...perhaps this was the zoid she had seen. "Leena I'll see you soon" then Fiona jumped into the zoid it disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me see her" a doctor said taking Leena from Leon, "please wait outside, you can watch from that window he said. Leon was about to argue but the doctor turned and walked towards the bed placing Leena on it "please leave" the man said and Leon walked out and sat on a bench facing the window where Leena lay. "Leena" he sighed as the girl tossed and turned on the bed, the doctor strapped her down and injected a needle in her calming her down "past, future, Fiona, danger" was all Leena said before she fell unconscious without a vision of warning from Fiona or a picture of the child a voice.  
  
Jamie sat on the bed as the doctor handed him a bottle filled with a purple liquid "drink up" she said cheerfully "it won't hurt you" she smiled and watched as Jamie gulped the sticky liquid down. His face turned green and he frowned but he felt something inside of him his wounds were healing and the doctor slowly took off each one of his bandages to reveal no wounds or blood, it was as if Jamie had never been hurt at all "there I suggest you lay down a little while just so we can make sure we used the right amount" Jamie laid down and Naomi leaned against the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiona stirred a little "Fiona?" she heard a voice calling her "van?" she said weakly slowly opening her eyes "Van!" she cried happily, "Moonbay! Irvine!" she cried happily as she hugged everyone around her "what happened?" "you fainted on the floor" Moonbay said "so we ended up carrying you back to your room" said Irvine "you've been out for two days" Van said "we thought you were gonna leave us" Irvine said suddenly and unexpectedly. "So Irvine does care about Fiona" teased Moonbay "shut-up!" Fiona and Van sighed as Irvine yelled at Moonbay who just calmly answered back. "Van we have to be careful" "why did you see something?" Van asked making the other two stop fighting as Fiona nodded her head yes. "What?" Moonbay asked her "Flight has come here to ruin the past so he can change the future" Moonbay and Irvine looked at each other while Van asked "whose Flight?" "ancient zodian who used to be my friend" they all stared at her again "he's here to change the past" "why?" "because he thinks that I'm a traitor to all Zoidans and he wants to get revenge on me for nothing." "don't worry Fiona," Van said, "I'll protect you" Fiona smiled "thank-you, please you must all help me while I do my part to protect and keep the future as it should." "Right" "you got it" "okay" "thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon and Naomi paced around the room, apparently while Jamie was resting Naomi decided to go and visit Leena. "Man what's taking them so long?" Leon said looking through the glass window at his sister who was screaming his name. "A man injected a needle in her that was supposed to calm her down but apparently it didn't work and Leena continued to throb her head from side to side screaming "Leon! past...changing" Leena stopped there and her eyes opened slowly "don't leave me" she said her eyes fixed on her brother and Naomi "don't leave me all alone" with that she fell asleep and Jamie appeared behind them "what was that about?" he asked making the two jump in surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Van" Fiona said "yeah?" "help me get this box into the storage area" she said to Van. Van and the others had realized a slight change in Fiona, recently she seemed to have become more paler, worried all the time, mumbled in her sleep, and when she though she was alone she would close her eyes and start mumbling 'Leena'. Moonbay walked over to the two "need help here?" she asked them, Fiona who was happy to see her told her what needed to be done "Fiona are you okay?" Moonbay asked as Fiona began to sway "he's ready" she mumbled before falling onto the ground "Fiona!" Van cried "don't leave me! don't leave me alone!" he cried in agony as he felt Fiona shiver. "Flight is here for you Van" she said before she slowly began to faded in and out "Fiona!" Van cried holding her close to him "hang on Fiona! don't leave me alone!" Van cried holding her close to his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. "What did she mean by 'Flight is here for you Van' Irvine wondered aloud watching as Fiona continued to fade in and out, in and out, each time Van could feel her disappearing and then he knew, if Fiona disappeared completely she would disappear from existence and Van wouldn't let that happen.  
  
"Hang in there Fiona" he said holding her closer "I'll save you." 


	8. Fiona kidnapped, the past begins to chan...

Disclaimer- I don't own zoids and I can't wait till 6:00 a.m.  
  
Fiona breathed deeply in and out in and out gasping for air with a cool washcloth on her forehead. "Miss Fiona?" Thomas asked when he saw Fiona stir and heard her mumble "Leena...I'm sorry Leena" to herself "did she say something?" Moonbay asked walking over to him. She had been sitting in a chair eyes closed but when then she had heard mumbling coming from behind her, "............" "well I don't have all day you know" Moonbay said staring at Thomas who was holding Fiona's hand and looking dumbstruck "she said 'Leena...I'm sorry Leena'" Moonbay looked at him then looked at Irvine who looked over at Van who was sitting backwards on a chair, facing them. He closed his eyes then repeated what Thomas had said "Leena...I'm sorry Leena" then he got up, however because the chair was there and he was backwards he took a step back and fell on his back "ouch" he said cringing in pain "perfect shot right in my spine" he said getting up (I hit my annoying neighbor in the back with a baseball while he was riding his back and I hit him square in the spine...we have strange ways of having fun...I say he wants to destroy the world when he grows up but why am I saying this now?) "Van?" Irvine asked sympathetically "I need to be alone" Van said walking out slouching with one arm behind his back rubbing where he had landed.  
  
The door automatically slide open and he walked through "poor Fiona" he said as he walked "Van!" a voice cried out and Van saw a figure running over to him "Rudolph?" he asked squinting his eyes hoping to see further "Van!" the voice cried again. Van smiled he was right it was Rudolph (not the red noised reindeer by the way) "Van I came as soon as I heard" "heard?" Van asked "about Fiona" Rudolph replied quite surprised that Van didn't know that "oh yeah," Van said, "Fiona" he looked down sadly "do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Rudolph asked as another voice came into ear shot "that wench is why you came?" it asked angrily "uh Mary-Anne" Rudolph said give a worried smile "what are you doing here?" "hey!" Van cried before he could stop himself, "that so called wench happens to be my partner and friend" "are you sure your not closer then friends?" Mary-Anne asked "uhhhh...I need to be alone" he said before quickly walking off glancing back to see Mary-Anne lecturing Rudolph and Rudolph looking at him in a mixed expression like way.  
  
"If you'll just excuse me Mary-Anne" Rudolph said trying to walk away but Mary-Anne just grabbed his arm "oh no I'm not finished with you yet" she said and Rudolph sighed and watched Van's disappearing figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean a mysterious shadow covering everything in sight?" Irvine asked "yes there's some mystical power in it to we can't stop it" "Van...Flight has come" Fiona said as she slowly opened her eyes. "What?" Moonbay asked looking from Crougar to Fiona "what?" "Flight has finally found us" Fiona said beginning to get up however Thomas pushed her back down "no Miss Fiona," he said, "you have to stay in bed" "he's right Fiona," Irvine agreed, "your still pretty pale" "however at least she stopped flashing in and out" Moonbay said. Rudolph ran in suddenly "lucky guess" he told himself "hey Rudolf" Moonbay said waving "Miss Fiona," Rudolf said quickly, "please do not get up" "but I'm the only one who understands Flight and he's after no one except Van and he won't stop until he gets him" Fiona cried. Everyone looked at each other "now Fiona" an older voice was suddenly heard "don't you think that by getting older you would get stronger and healthier?" "Dr. D?" Fiona asked as Dr. D entered the room laughing "only you got the opposite older and weaker" Moonbay slapped him "shut-up old man" "Dr. D" Fiona walked over to him. Moonbay still slightly annoyed turned away and walked to the chair that used to have been occupied by Van. "Moonbay what was that for?" Fiona asked "I had to get my anger out one way or another" she lied.  
  
"Am I the only one that's realized this but was there a..." but before Irvine could finish speaking Fiona ran out of the room crying, "what's wrong with her now?" Moonbay wondered out loud "it's obvious that..." but before Dr. D could finish Moonbay slapped him again "I'm not in the mood to hear your foolish sayings" she said and ran out after Fiona.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van pushed one of his hands through his spiky hair before leaning back on the balcony rail watching the sunrise. "Man who would've thought that just on little accident could make me think so much and after it's happened so many times before" Van said thinking about all of the times Fiona had fainted or fallen ill and how drastically he used to take it. Suddenly he felt someone run into his back "uh" was all he was able to hear before he heard a noise on the floor signaling that whoever it was had fallen. "You okay?" Van asked as he turned to see who had bumped into him "Fiona?" he asked "Van" she said jumping up and hugging him "you should be in bed your even paler then when I left you," Van said touching her face, "and colder" "don't worry Van" Fiona said hugging him. "Fiona," Moonbay ran up to them, "what happened? Why'd ya run out on us like that?" Fiona looked down at her feet then up at Van then finally turned her gaze over to Moonbay "because I can feel that he is ready and stronger then I last felt him." "Who Fiona," Van asked, "are you talking about that Flight guy again?" Fiona nodded her head and looked out at the horizon but gasped and took a step back "he has come" she said pointing out at nothing "what?" then a black shadow slowly appeared covering everything that came in it's past "oh Fiona," it said, "I'm here for Van" Fiona was frozen she couldn't move she couldn't speak she was frozen solid "Fiona come on we have to get out of here" she heard Van say and he felt her shaking her but she was frozen in place and nothing was going to move her.  
  
"It's time you realized what true pain and torment feels like traitor!" "please Flight don't do this!" Fiona cried who had suddenly found the words to speak. The shadow stopped moving and a strong wind began to blow, Irvine and Dr. D, and Thomas followed by Rudolph who had finally escaped and lost Mary-Anne ran out also onto the balcony. "What is that?" Irvine cried pointing as the shadow began to take a form a person "Flight" Fiona said as tears fell stinging her cheeks because of the harsh cold winds. "Hello Fiona" Flight said and the winds stopped "so that's Flight" Irvine said quietly as they all looked at the new man.  
  
He had turquoise hair and two red stripes right across his face (like Vans) his eyes were a cat like green and his eyes they showed no love or happiness but they showed no hatred or evil either. As a matter of fact the held no emotion in them almost as if he had no soul, Fiona stared sympathetically at him as he laughed evilly. His hair was long and sat free right at his shoulders. "Flight" Fiona whispered again "I see you have already seen the cause of my effects in the past my old friend," Flight said as he suddenly appeared behind them all, "but what about in the future with dear old Leena and her buddies." Fiona whisked around "what have you been doing to the future?!" she snapped at him "oh if you would only know that poor old 'Leena' isn't doing to well with out you."  
  
"Why are you doing this Flight why?" Fiona cried "I have already answered that question fool and I don't desire to answer it again" Flight said looking at Fiona. Van put his arm in front of her "oh Van you try to hard" Flight said disappearing and reappearing on the ground below them "what are you talking about?" Van asked him "you never know when something just might slip underneath your nose" he pointed at the direction Fiona was "Flight" Fiona growled. "Van listen to me," Fiona said looking at Van, "Flight has pushed his powers beyond any ancient zodians power" "yes Van I have," and Fiona suddenly disappeared, "and if you wish to save Fiona then I suggest that you hope into your little Blade Liger and come after me." Then he disappeared and Van's eyes narrowed and he yelled "ZEEKKKKEEEEEEEEE!!" the Blade Liger came into view and the cockpit opened for Van to jump into "hang on Fiona," Van said heavily, "I'M COMING!" then the Blade Liger ran off with Irvine and his black Command Wolf. 


	9. Leon's death, Harry's whereabouts told o...

Disclaimer: is there a point in putting this on every chapter? Cause if there's not then please tell me.  
  
Leena struggled against her bindings crying Leon, Naomi and Jamie all looking through the glass window watching her stir they had been pushed out of the room by the doctors unwanted by the stubborn unconscious girl. They could hear through the glass window her cries for Leon who had several times tried to get in the with her but had failed miserably every time. Naomi sat on a chair while Jamie fell on the couch waiting and listening to the screams and cries of the girl, only Leon stood staring at his sister while holding in tears that were threatening to fall. "LEON!" she cried dodging all the needles and instruments that the doctors tried on her, however through all her cried before that was the one, that was the one that made him collapse and cry "LEON!" she cried again "DON'T LEAVE ME!" "LEON!" Leon wiped away a tear and put his hand against the cold glass window as the painfulness of watching his sister thrash around crying his name but unable to do anything.  
  
This was what he had been dreading the day that he didn't want to happen. This was the day that he wasn't able to protect her, help her, guide her, all he could do was sit, wait and watch the doctors try to calm her. Finally "LEON!" he jumped up "STAY WITH ME!" pushed open the door and grabbed his sisters arms and began to order around "you two grab hold of her legs, and be careful their strong." Two doctors approached the girl cautiously and quickly each grabbed one leg with both arms using all their strength to keep them down. "You over there start injecting the medicine while we have her locked!" "Leon" Leena said her voice becoming softer and her breathing less harsh however she still continued to struggle with all her might but weakened on a needle was injected "that should keep her calm at least until we're done with her medicine injection." "You," a doctor with white hair asked pointing at Leon, "what is your relationship with this girl?" he asked "she's my sister" Leon said.  
  
The doctor only nodded before turning his back to him and grabbing a new needle filling it with an orange colored liquid. But then he stopped and dumped it out into the sink "no," he said, "this girl needs something else" he thought for a moment then ran out of the room the other doctors slowly filing out one by one two by two. "So?" Jamie asked as he and Naomi ran into the room "they injected some kind of medicine that I've never seen before into her body and it calmed her down. "Harry" Leena whispered just loud enough for them to hear "Harry...dead...murder...shot" but then she was silent "does she mean that Harry's been killed?" Naomi asked "I guess so" Jamie said and they turned their heads back to Leena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leena don't be afraid" the little girl stopped bouncing her ball "huh?" Leena looked at her and the little girl looked back with reassuring eyes. However Leena wasn't sure as in her mind she could hear the sound of a chainsaw and the icy voice in her head "Flight why are you doing this?" she heard Fiona's voice cry before there was a flash of lack and the girls ball hit her in the face. Leena fell back growling but looked at the girl and what she saw blew the wind out of her even in her vision. The girl was using her arm to wipe away some tears but her arm was what scared Leena, it was covered in blood with cuts and scrapes and scratches all over. Then she flinched as she felt something bite her. She looked down screamed as she shook a rat off her arm she took a few steps back as she heard the chainsaw again "Leena" "who's there?" "don't you recognize my voice?" it asked, "it's me Fiona" "Fiona?" Leena said turning her head to the side "yes Leena," Fiona said, "now I don't have much time but I have much to say so I'll have to cut it short until we meet again" Leena closed her eyes and nodded "what?" she asked. Fiona took in a deep breath before saying "I won't be able to talk to you for awhile Leena so my friend will be here in my place" Leena nodded "who's your friend Fiona?" Leena asked "his..." but the Fiona's voice disappeared "nice try Fiona" the icy voice cried before the laugh faded away.  
  
Leena's eyes shot open "Leena?" Naomi asked, she, Leon, and Jamie were all standing over her with worried expressions "Naomi? Jamie?" Leena the saw Leon and grabbed his neck and hugged him, "Leon! I'm so glad you're still alive" she cried as Leon struggled free from his sisters tight deadly grip. "I'm glad your awake" he told her rubbing his neck smiling as Jamie and Naomi hugged her, each in turn. Leena smiled but then he face straightened as she jumped out of the hospital bed "Leon you must get out of here!" she cried looking in her brothers face "why?" Leon asked her, "what's the hurry?" "the demon has come to get you next" Leena sighed but ran out the door followed by the other three passing different doctors and running down the many flights of stairs. "Fiona" Leena cried to herself as she ran out the hospital door and through the fake wall, she ran out of the town and ran into the Hover Cargo as Naomi and Jamie ran in behind her.  
  
"One, two," Leena counted them, "wait!" she cried, "where's Leon" Jamie and Naomi looked around and realized that Leon wasn't with them "we must have lost him when we were running" Jamie said "no" Leena cried "Flight has him" "the voice that Fiona had told her about came 'who's there?' 'my name is Van Flyheight and I'm here to replace Fiona until we can save her' 'fine,' Leena thought, 'where's Leon?' 'Flight has him' 'what do you mean Flight has him?' Leena asked as Van said 'Flight is the one who took Fiona and now he's shot your brother through the head.' Leena fell back on the ground "no," she said, "no Leon can't be...he can't be dead" she saw Van shake his head sadly before he cried 'yes Leena I'm sorry,' Van said, 'but the Harry Champ boy is also dead he was taken by Flight in his sleep and is now let's say blown to pieces,' Van said sighing, 'the Liger's found something Leena I'll keep in touch' then Van's voice faded away. 'He's no Fiona' Leena thought as she felt Naomi help her up. "He's dead" Leena cried with tears falling unstoppably "oh Leena" Naomi hugged her, now the only one left in the Toros family that she knew of was dead all except for Leena.  
  
Leena cried onto Naomi's shoulder (I know totally unlike Leena to cry on her enemy's shoulder but hey her family's dead all except for her she's got nowhere else to run) as Jamie walked in with some hot chocolate on a tray "so do we know where Leon is?" he asked which made Leena wail only louder "Naomi?" he asked looking at her who put one finger to her lips then formed a gun with her fingers brought them up to her head and pretended to fire. Jamie dropped the tray and hot cocoa spilled everywhere but that was all they could think about for the rest of the day as Naomi helped Jamie clean the floor and Leena sat by the fire wrapped up in a blanket huddled in a ball crying as the Hover Cargo drove on with only three people left and with which started out as eight. The day of Leena's doom was just around the corner and Leena knew it just as well as Flight knew Fiona's only weakness. 


	10. Beware of the Blade, Van's warning

Disclaimer-pointless, pointless, pointless  
  
Drip, Drip, Drip those were the sounds Fiona awoke to. Pushing herself off the cold wet stone floor she looked around at her gloomy surroundings "figures" she mumbled as she saw the barred door and window. A drop of water hit her on her head making her flinch and begin to tremble as she felt a cold breeze blow threw the open window. "So your awake are you" Flight said menacingly as Fiona looked up, "what do you want from me Flight?" she asked, "I can't give you anything and you've pushed your powers beyond their limits, so what do you want me for?" "Van" was all he said his eyes stone cold making Fiona tremble even more "Van please don't come she prayed and closed her eyes hoping that Van would be able to heard her 'Van' she thought. She was slapped across the face and sent flying "don't even bother Fiona" Flight said as he walked over to her, "Van please don't come" Fiona cried as Flight continued to approach her. She brought her hand up to her cheek and flinched when she touched a bruise and Flight just kept coming closer and closer and closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena shivered as she dreamt about Brad, Bit, Leon, Harry and her father, then the girl appeared 'don't worry Leena' she said putting a hand on Leena's shoulder. She shivered when the hand touched her, it was as cold as ice. Leena turned to look into the girls eyes but when she did she saw a dark glow emitting from her and Leena stood up quickly taking a step back. "What's wrong Leena?" the child asked, "don't you want to play?" "no" Leena shook her head as a zoid came in from behind the girl "get out of the way!" Leena yelled but the zoid took a step over and it's foot lowered heading straight for Leena's head. Leena closed her eyes and screamed but nothing came she was still alive. She looked up to see the zoid that Fiona had jumped in and Leena gasped when Van's voice came over the communicator "don't worry Leena I got ya covered" he said and Leena looked up to see the Blade Ligers head holding up the mysterious leg the had appeared out of nowhere. Leena looked at the zoid 'it has to be the one I saw, it just has to be' she told herself as suddenly the Blade Liger pushed the leg off it and the leg disappeared and the cockpit opened as a now much more matured boy jumped out landing in front of Leena who took one of those anime step backs and her face turning a little blue in the middle, (if you've seen Yu Yu Hakisho "Koenma Appears" if you see Botouns face when Yusuke makes fun of him then that's what Leena looks like). "Van?" she asked once she regained control, she began to poke him on the shoulder to make sure that it wasn't just an image. "Yep" he said, "what the heck are you wearing?" Leena suddenly asked him as she looked at his clothes.  
  
Van sweat dropped 'the GF really isn't around anymore' he thought remembering what Fiona had told him. He had obviously just thought she was imagining things, well at least until now. "Um..well this is..oh that doesn't matter now" he said smiling at his good cover up, for he could tell that this was a girl that didn't like to lose. "Whatever" Leena said annoyed at the rejection, frowning Van sighed and turned to look at the girl that now was giving off a black glow and held an angry face. Leena began to walk over to her and the girl whispered something in her ear making Leena nod. Van sighed and called out "Leena be careful of the blade!" he called before he and his Blade Liger disappeared. "Huh?" Leena asked, "what wait did you mean Van, hey Van!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Van wait" Leena mumbled as Jamie sat by her bed looking at her 'poor Leena,' he thought as he grabbed her hand, 'Leena,' "Naomi and I are here for you" he said as Leena cried "Van wait," "Van." Jamie sighed as he released her hand and got up to leave when he heard here say "what did you mean beware of the blade? Van please come back" Jamie turned to look at her and the face of the Wild Eagle flashed before Jamie left. He found Naomi in the kitchen making some tea, "here" she said handing him a cup of it, "thanks," Jamie said gratefully accepting it "she mumbled something again" "really, about what?" Naomi asked looking at him as the sat on the couch. "Oh it was some thing like 'Van wait, Van wait, Van," Jamie sighed, "then she said 'what do you mean beware of the blade?' then that was when I left." Naomi frowned and said "what did she ever do to deserve this Jamie?" she looked at his and began to cry, "no matter how much I hate it I just can't help but feel sorry for the girl" Jamie was shocked to actually see Naomi in tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena shot up "Van!" she cried, "huh?" she looked around her room before getting up. She opened her door and walked into the kitchen where she caught Jamie and Naomi by surprise "Van," she said as if in a trance, "Fiona" she walked over and sat at the table mumbling "beware of the blade Jamie," "beware of the blade Naomi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what does 'beware of the blade' mean? Well to tell you the truth I don't even know myself. So until I can figure out what to use for it then I can't update. That's of course where you come in, you review and tell me what I should do, please help. REVIEW 


	11. Fiona Saved, Flight Gone, and 'meet you ...

Disclaimer- ah screw it! If you think that I own zooids by this chapter then your hopeless  
  
Jamie looked into Leena's blood red dreary eyes "blood" was all she said before just putting her head on the table crying. 'Naomi's gonna lose her head, Naomi's gonna lose her head' the voice called out, only this time it sounded different. "Beware of the blade Naomi" Leena mumbled barely audible 'that's right Leena warn her,' the voice said before disappearing. Leena shot open her eyes "here have some coffee" Naomi said handing Leena a steaming mug "Van save Fiona" Leena said sadly before graciously taking the cup from Naomi "I'm sorry about this" Leena said gulping down the coffee "man," Jamie said watching Leena, "there's no way to describe how she's drinking" Naomi nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiona cried as Flight grabbed her by the shoulders, she felt a strong pain shoot through her "Van" she cried "he won't be able to save you know Fiona" Flight laughed as Fiona began to glow a light bluish color. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Fiona cried "that's right old friend just hand over your powers and I'll let you go" 'no,' Fiona thought, 'Leena needs my help, Van needs my help, I need Vans help. I can't give up I have to fight it!"  
  
Soon images came shooting into her head 'when she first met Van, when she woke up out of the capsule, when she first met Leena, learning she was an ancient zodian, meeting Irvine and Moonbay, being trapped with Zeke, Fiona remembered how he had tried to run into it but to no avail. He had been really worried about her and Zeke "Van" she said quietly as she began to blow a bright purple "what?" Flight took a step back and watched as Fiona lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes, they didn't have the joy and happiness in them like he remembered, all he saw was red with a white outline. "Fiona?" Flight asked, "are you in there?" "do not Fiona me Flight," she cried her voice echoing around the room, "you have done to much to deserve my pity!" Fiona cried as a staff appeared in her hands "no" Flight said in shock face plastered with worry and his eyes shaking. "Fiona don't do it" "I'm sorry Flight my old friend," Fiona cried, Flight was able to hear the regretful-ness in her voice but could do nothing, for he was frozen in fear.  
  
He saw a tear roll down her cheek before darkness over took him, "Flight you will always be my friend" those were the very last words Flight heard before his whole body went limp. Fiona fell on the cold, wet ground crying her pure little heart out "Flight" she cried "why did you have to do this?" Fiona cried before she heard an explosion coming from outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena sat on the couch as she listened to Van "Leena it'll be okay," he smiled a reassuring smile before they both heard a happy sing-song voice come in. "Van!" it was Fiona, Leena smiled as she watched them hug "Leena I'm really sorry about all this but Flight is dead, but he set a curse upon Zi in the past and well" Fiona looked down as Leena realized what she was saying "first it's 'beware of the blade' and now a curse?!" she cried out and both Van and Fiona nodded solemnly. Leena just stared at them 'life in a world of darkness' she muttered as she saw Van and Fiona wave "we'll see ya later in the living world Leena" Fiona smiled happily as she and Van disappeared "living world?" Leena said. What did she mean meet her in the living world. Then Leena felt a shake on her shoulder and she woke up to see the most strangest looking thing that made her screech in shock. 


	12. Naomi cut, Moonbay and Irvine arrive

Disclaimer- You know what I'm gonna say  
  
Leena screeched when she saw what was standing in front of her, there it was a dinosaur looking zoid, no taller then Leena herself. It was all silver and growled at her, "hey Leena" Leena heard someone say. Leena looked up at gasped when she saw the familiar looking spiky black hair and the long blonde hair "Van? Fiona?" Leena gasped, "what are you doing here? Who's this? What's going on? Shouldn't you be back in the time when the Republic and Empire were still around?" Leena continued to ramble on question after question making Van look at her funny and Fiona giggle. "This is Zeke, Leena," Fiona said pointing to the dinosaur like creature. "We're here to help," Van added, "it's a lot more useful then just warning you through images. They heard a crash from behind and all looked over towards the kitchen where Jamie stood, he had dropped a tray Naomi by his side "Leena?" Jamie began, "who are they?" "this is Van, Fiona, and Zeke" she said happily pointing to each one in turn.  
  
Van looked over at Naomi and pointed at her saying "beware of the blade Naomi" then he turned his gaze back to Zeke who merely roared "that's right buddy" he laughed Fiona just simply smiled back at her "what does that.." but before Naomi could finish an axe came out of no where. Luckily Naomi saw it in time to duck the axe barely missing her by a hair. On the axe was a note 'the time has come for my revenge Leena Toros, first came Brad, then came Bit, down went your father then you brother who's next? No matter who helps you I will prevail, I will get my revenge on you so be prepared. Now pour Naomi I'm sorry to say that you time has come so down you go.' The note read, Naomi looked around "quickly Naomi get away from that axe!" Van yelled as it began to shake, Naomi did as she was told and the axe disappeared "Naomi get behind me" Fiona said as an axe appeared in front of her, Fiona nodded her head to Zeke who began to knock knives and forks and other random sharp objects at Naomi.  
  
"Fiona are you sure this is safe?" Van called over Zeke's roars "not exactly Van," Fiona said, "but we have to try" Van sighed and both he and Fiona left Zeke to guard Naomi. An axe shot right through Jaime's body not leaving a scratch "your time hasn't come yet" a voice called Van reappeared in front of one of the many cupboards holding it shot, Fiona appeared in front of a drawer holding it tightly, then two more people appeared one girl and one boy "Moonbay" Fiona called pointing towards an open drawer "Irvine!" called out Van pointing towards Naomi then an open door. (Yeah now every one from Van's group is here!) Moonbay shut the cupboard and Irvine grabbed Naomi and ran out of the room the objects following "you can run but you can't hide" called out the voice again. Irvine ran into Bit's old room and closed the door and watched as the knives and axes and other things rammed and got stuck in the door.  
  
"You have done well Fiona, I see you have gotten smarter and braver over these past few years" Moonbay looked around, that voice, she knew it somehow. Naomi shivered and a drop of blood fell from her arm, "it is a small cut but it is poisoned" the voice laughed before disappearing "poisoned?!" Jamie cried out and he, Leena, Moonbay, Fiona, and Van all ran into the room where Irvine and Naomi were. Moonbay frowned and watched Naomi shiver "cover her with warm blankets, but give me her arm" Jamie ran out of the room while Leena handed Moonbay Naomi's cut arm. Her skin was already as cold as ice "what kind of poison did she use?" she asked as she began to apply the bandages Leena had also handed to her. No matter how many times she wrapped Naomi's arm the blood seemed to pass through landing on the ground in a black puddle.  
  
Slowly Naomi became colder and colder, weaker and weaker until the blankets they had wrapped her in were of use no more and Naomi closed her eyes forever leaving only Jamie, and Leena "Naomi?" Leena cried, "please don't die on me please don't leave me" she begged "Leena" Van said putting his hand on Leena's shoulder, but Leena just pushed it away, covered her eyes with her hands and ran out of the room crying.  
  
"Why did this happen?" Jamie asked shaking his head slowly. "Fiona?" Moonbay asked, "where are we anyway?" Van and Fiona began to explain what had been happening and where they were and why they were here. Jamie in the middle of the explanation got up and left the room hoping to find Leena and comfort her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena up at the stars and hummed the song that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. Slowly Jamie walked outside and listened to her hum, he really didn't want to stop her since humming that song seemed to make her feel better, finally she stopped humming and sung "everything is gonna be okay." She smiled and looked up at the stars losing her gaze in anything else all she could think about were the stars "that will be forever and a day" she whispered before she turned to face Jamie. "Hi" was all she said before walking back inside humming the song over again "hi" Jamie said to her retreating back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So that's why you two have been so out of it lately" Irvine said once Van and Fiona were finished explaining "yep" "wow," was all Moonbay was able to get out, "so why's this person killing everyone she loves?" Moonbay asked "I don't know Moonbay," Fiona said, "and that makes me worry even more, that if someone is just hurting Leena for no reason, or Leena did something a long time ago."  
  
Irvine shrugged his shoulders and got up and left the room. 


	13. Jamie gone, Maybe I'm Wrong?

Leena sat there in the hanger leaning against her Gun Sniper she zoned out again and saw the girl who was bouncing her ball again, she turned over to face Leena and Leena who was expecting to find the smile that was usually plastered on the young child's face was replaced by a smile that didn't show happiness but anger and sadness, evil and kindness all at once but Leena felt some thing from the girl "pain Leena, pain," the girl said, "this is what you've given me over these past years nothing but pain." Leena just looked at the girl, what was she talking about? She had never done anything to her...had she? Leena watched as the girl stood up straight throwing her ball aside "I tried my hardest to hide the pain inside of me while you were there, do you know why I did that Leena do you know why?" Leena looked at her and shook her head to freaked out to speak, "didn't think so," the girl said. "So I'll tell you Leena Toros why I am this way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jamie looked around the room as he stuck the bread in the oven, sighing he thought to himself why this was all happening to everyone, why this was happening to Leena. Shutting the oven door he went over to Fiona who was standing there, she had never seen so many things like these in her life. She was smiling as she sat on the couch next to Van who was also pretty amazed Zeke was just running around roaring at whatever he seemed to find interesting. Van noticed that and laughed Fiona giggled when she realized what he was laughing at, sometimes he could just be so strange yet that was why she liked him. He was always fun to be around, always kind "hey you three" Irvine entered "where's Leena?" Moonbay asked, "I want to ask her something" everyone looked at each other "I think she's in the hanger" Jamie said "thanks" Moonbay said turning and walking away towards the hanger door.  
  
"Wonder what she's got to ask" Fiona said watching Moonbay disappear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frowning Leena listened in on the story the girl was telling her "I've never done any of that stuff kid" Leena said angry "don't lie Leena Toros," the child yelled back tears in her eyes, "it only makes matters worse" "why don't you believe me Ami?" Ami cried glowing tears "because I know what I saw and you were the girl Leena so don't lie and make matters worse for yourself" "why Ami? why won't you believe me?" "because you're a liar Leena that's why!" Leena gasped this child knew nothing and believed in mere legends and stories that weren't true and she was blaming Leena. "I will avenge my parents Leena Toros and you will die a slow and painful death," with that the girl disappeared saying, "and that is no lie." Leena blinked and screamed when she saw a face "whoa whoa calm down Leena" Leena sighed when she realized that it was only Moonbay "sorry" Leena sighed "right now listen Leena when you were younger did you ever meet a girl by the name of Ami?" Leena only looked at Moonbay in surprise 'could she be talking about the same Ami that keeps appearing? when Leena didn't answer Moonbay added a description "she had short blond hair and blue eyes," Leena gasped but couldn't say anything how on earth could Moonbay know all this? sighing Moonbay said "well Leena think hard do you know her?" Leena was shocked but slowly nodded her head.  
  
"She keeps talking to me" Leena said realizing that Moonbay had to be speaking of the same Ami "good come with me" Moonbay lead Leena out of the hanger and into the hover cargo where she told Jamie to follow her, Jamie followed into the control room. Fiona and Van looked inside and watched as Jamie sat down and listened to Moonbay's orders, "okay Jamie I need you to look up information on a girl named Ami Amiaura for me" Jamie nodded and began to type "I've got 2 results," he said, "here's one" he said clicking a button showing a picture of a woman with brown hair hat went to her shoulders and a chubby face "is that her?" Moonbay asked Leena "no" Leena said and Jamie clicked to the next girl. She was young only about 10 or so with short blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes, her skin was a white as a cloud that shown on a sunny day and Leena gasped "is this her?" Moonbay asked and watched Leena nod. "How do you know about her anyway Moonbay?" Jamie asked "I have a few tricks up my sleeve" she said smiling "I've seen her" Fiona said as she Van and Irvine entered the room. "You have?" Jamie asked "yes but when she was alive," Leena gulped she was dreaming about a dead girl who wanted revenge on her? "when I was a young girl myself I saw her in a village that I was visiting, I learned her name and we became friends quickly two young girls lonely and abandoned or at least that's what I thought." Fiona sighed as she continued, "I only wanted to be trusted and loved by someone, after all I had lost my parents and I hadn't met Zeke yet right?" Zeke roared and walked over to Fiona who petted his head "well one day the girls father went out for some fire wood leaving Ami alone, he didn't return until three days later to find a sick Ami lying in bed alone with a fever and all."  
  
"Next to her stood a girl with red hair and violet eyes, and me by her side also, well the father felt terrible as he was informed on what happened and kept by his daughters side until her death a week later. She had been getting better and no one would've expected it but it happened never the less" Fiona wiped away a tear from her red eyes and sighed as she looked over at Leena. "I don't know what happened but it must have something to do with the girl that looked like you" Fiona said looking at Leena who was just standing there in shock and then soon began to shake, she had a strange feeling at the moment. Then Ami appeared by Fiona's side bouncing her ball "yes Leena yes I am here for my revenge on you, time for you to feel the pain that I have for so long" her ball disappeared and she shot a hand at Jamie who fell of his chair holding his head. "What the?" Leena cried as the girl laughed, Ami blew a kiss winked and disappeared only her empty laugh remained, echoing in Leena's head.  
  
Leena looked at Jamie in shock what could she do now? she watched him hold his stomach in pain "Jamie are you okay?" Van yelled as he watched Jamie fall to the floor.  
  
Jamie had never felt so much pain he just turned on the ground side to side crying, this was worse then anything he could ever have dreamed of. Tears fell from his eyes as he felt himself get weaker and weaker, what in the name of Zi was happening to him now? He shuddered as he remembered seeing Brad being poisoned by a needle, Bit sacrificing himself in the cave for Leena, Doc. being stabbed with a knife in his back, Naomi being cut and poisoned, Leon got shot in the head by the so called Flight, and Harry got shot he couldn't leave Leena alone with these four strangers no he couldn't he could handle this "ahhhhhh!!!" he yelled slowly he heard Leena's cried "stay Jamie don't leave me alone I know you can pull through this come on Jamie" slowly her voice got softer and softer just as Jamie's heart went thump..thump...thump....thump...... then there was nothing "JAMIE!" Leena cried out tears falling as she shook him, she was all alone now she was alone without anyone there, sure there was Moonbay, Irvine, Van, and Fiona but they weren't the same as the people she once knew. They weren't like Jamie the boy who was always there, or her foolish father, or even Bit that cocky food stealing blond no they weren't any of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami sat there on the cold ground watching Leena cry on the boy she called Jamie, there was some thing different about her almost as if she wasn't the girl who had killed her, made sure she would die maybe she was wrong. No she wasn't wrong Leena was the reincarnation of the girl and she would get her, she would show her. However this display and Ami could read Leena's thought's they were almost as if they weren't right, they weren't her, that she shouldn't do this. No she had come this far why would she stop now? but something was still holding her back from killing this strong spirited red head. Ami watched Leena and listened to her thoughts, she was different but no she was the one and she would get her and that was a promise, and nothing could keep her from fulfilling her promise, nothing. 


	14. I'm Not the Reincarnation, The Death of ...

Ami looked around the Blitz team base 'where is everyone?' she thought as she looked through the rooms until she reached the last one, she pushed it open and saw someone fall down into a heap on the floor. The child walked over to them and smiled when she saw it was Leena, breathing heavily she realized Leena was crying "the reincarnation has so many different emotions then Jen" Ami said quietly. Jen, she had thought she was her friend but no Jen had gone and killed her and since Leena was Jen's reincarnation then her revenge would be just as sweet. 'I have already sent Moonbay and Irvine back to the past' she thought remembering the two seeing her walk through the door. 'Van was sent back by Fiona and now she and Zeke are planning to return to the past once Leena's mind is clear' Ami remembered over hearing their conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Zeke looked at the pale ancient zodian who was standing there by the fire place looking into the flames "Zeke," she began, "each day I become weaker and weaker, this is not our time, this is defiantly not our place we are ruining times flow." She began to cry "the time god will not be happy with my interactions but he must understand our problem," Fiona turned to face Zeke, "Zeke we can only stay here for a short time longer, we will wait until we clear Leena's mind then we shall leave and I'll have to contact her through her thoughts again." She smiled as the silver organiod roared in response "I'm sorry you feel that way Zeke but it must be done," she laughed as he roared once more, "sorry Zeke but we must, I will send Van back to the past along with Moonbay and Irvine." Zeke roared "you mean they found a way to get back to the past themselves?" Zeke roared and ran off, "Zeke?" "hey there buddy" Van waved entering with his usually happy-go- lucky smile. "Van" "yeah Fiona?" "the god of time...well I'm sure he's not happy with my actions after all we are mixing up times flow" Van just stared at her not understanding a word "who's the god of time and what do you mean mixing up times flow?" "Van I must send you back to the past" "what?" "Moonbay and Irvine as I have been told have already found a way to get back to our time but me and Zeke we must stay until Fiona's vision and mind are cleared, we cannot let her go to drastic measures if that's what she's thinking." Van opened his mouth to argue but Fiona only held up a hand "please don't," Van closed his mouth, "I'll see you later Van" Fiona called as she sent a flashing red ball at him "wait Fiona!" Van called out but he disappeared.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami frowned and watched Leena cover her eyes, even thought she was trying to cover her tears they fell slowly threw her hands. These emotions to Ami were new, never had she seen her friend cry like that, she had never released any emotions neverless let anyone see her cry. Leena yelled sadly in pain, her heart was broken, her family dead, why was all this happening to her? Leena suddenly looked up and saw Ami standing there looking at her, "what do you want?!" Leena screamed "I want my revenge" Ami cried only for some reason she didn't threaten Leena or kill her straight out. "Fine Ami," Ami looked at Leena, "I don't care any more, you killed everyone I knew, everyone I loved!" Ami just stood there shocked "Jen" she whispered as Leena continued "I don't care whether I'm dead anymore all that my life has come to be was because of you Ami, it's all your fault I'll never see Jamie, Bit, Harry, or Naomi!" Leena pointed a finger at Ami, "it's all your fault I'll never see Brad, Leon, or my Dad again!" Ami fell on the floor. "Jen?" she asked Leena heard her "who heck are you talking about Ami Amiaura?" Leena cried, Ami walked over to Leena who took a step back. "Please Leena stay I promise I won't hurt you unless you are Jen's reincarnation" Ami said as she continued to walk towards Leena, Leena slowly nodded and knelt down so she and Ami were as close to eyes level as possible.  
  
Ami slowly brought up her hand and touched Leena's cheek, it was warm and wet from her tears, yet when Ami looked up into Leena's eyes she saw something that she had never seen in Jens eyes. It was sadness, happiness, trust, love, hatred, frightened, confused all those emotions showed in her face, all those emotions showed in her eyes. Ami looked in shock "you..you aren't Jen's reincarnation" Ami said taking a step back and pulling her hand away and pointing it at Leena. Leena saw that Ami was shaking and her face was full of shock, "I can't believe I was wrong," Ami cried, she brought her hand up to her eyes. She was crying...she hadn't cried from ever since she could remember, looking down at the floor  
  
Sighing deeply she dropped her head so that her messy long blonde bangs covered her eyes "Leena...I'm sorry, I thought you were the reincarnation of my killer" Ami sniffed and before either Ami or Leena knew it Leena was holding a crying Ami in her arms. Ami looked up as blood dripped down Leena's shirt...Ami was bleeding. Leena stared at her shirt then at the girl "people do things right but also do things wrong, that what makes life great Leena Toros but sometimes your life doesn't go right and when you make a mistake it counts more then you bargained for, Leena I'm sorry for what I did...I can bring your friends back to you." Leena smiled and squeezed the young child "Ami life is also full of trust and betrayal" Leena felt some blood fall onto her leg but she ignored it "I'll bring them back Leena." The child sniffed and raised her hands as Fiona and Zeke walked in "Fiona and Zeke, ancient zodian and organoid, listen well to what I am about to tell you" Fiona stared in shock as she and Zeke slowly made their way over to Leena. Ami's voice was hollow and echoing "I am sending you two back to your own time and returning all that it should be before I have interfered, Fiona I advise that you and Zeke watch out when you see your friends again." With that Fiona and Zeke disappeared without a flash or a sparkle or even a puff of smoke. They just disappeared and slowly were replaced by Jamie then Bit followed by Leon, Brad, Naomi, and Harry, and Leena's father "Leena Toros," everyone looked around in shock before noticing the same bleeding child who had collapsed "I want you to always remember that you will have your friends and family to watch over you unlike I did."  
  
With that as Leena began to cradle the poor dying girl in her arms as she slowly disappeared the only thing remaining of Ami Amiaura was the blood that had fallen onto the floor of Leena's room. Leena wiped away her tears before noticing all the stares she was getting "oh man," she said slapping her forehead, "this is going to take me forever to explain." 


	15. Hello Again, A Simple Game of Tag

It had been 5 years since Leena had met Ami and had watched every single one of her friends die, the team shortly after getting their sanity back asked her what had happened. Leena told them the story, every detail only she turned and twisted it a bit, like not telling them about how Fiona had come from the past and was her guardian, or how Ami had thought she was the reincarnation of her killer. She left out all the other things like that and whenever they asked for more detail she would just change it. Well soon after the Blitz team finally broke up, Brad and Naomi were married and Jamie worked with his dad down at the mechanic shop he had started. Bit traveled along again starting a junk dealing shop with spare parts he had picked up. Leena lived alone in an apartment but they all kept in touch never the less.  
  
Humming as she went Leena walked along the usual dirt path that she always took. She twirled around as some of the cherry blossom trees that surrounded the area dropped a few petals. It had been awhile since Fiona and Leena had talked and Leena was beginning to think that maybe Fiona didn't like her or maybe lost her ability to contact. Sighing as she walked Leena began to hum the song Freckles (^_^ I love that song) she felt a petal fall on her nose and she wiped it away finishing her song. She giggled and walked down the hill her face showing a smile, of all the seasons her favorite was spring and not just because of the end of the dreaded cold but also because the cherry blossoms grew and fell. She had discovered the path when she had first come and moved into her new house, she was looking at some marking on a new by tree when she had seen an opening in the woods following it she discovered this path. Since she was alone she could technically do whatever she wanted that she couldn't or wouldn't do in public.  
  
As she began to skip she heard laughter from behind her. She turned and saw no one there "that's weird I could've sworn I heard laughter from behind me" Leena shrugged and turned around "ahhh!!" she screamed in surprise when she saw a girl standing there with a wide smile on her face. She wore a purple shirt and some shorts, she had on a hat and was waving "wow I thought I was the only one who knew about this place" Leena said as she walked over to the girl "hey there kid" Leena said with a smile "hi" the girl waved and opened her once closed eyes they were a beautiful baby blue color and her hair was a blond color pulled into a high ponytail. She looked to be about 15 and her blue sandals added more to her beauty "what's your name kid?" Leena asked "why Leena don't you remember me?" the girl asked nudging her head to the side "what?" Leena asked "it's me Ami" Leena looked deep into the eyes of the child she did have the same blue eyes and hair, her skin was like Ami Amiaura's but no Ami was dead, she had died at the age of ten so how could this be Ami? "sorry no" Leena said "it's me Ami Amiaura I've grown a lot" the girl said turning her blond ponytail slapping her in the face when she stopped to face Leena again. "But dead people don't get older" "oh that's where your wrong Leena," Ami said closing an eye and holding out a finger, "you see just be cause we're not alive and not visible doesn't mean we don't get older" Ami said smiling. She placed her hands behind her back and leaned in close "I'm sorry for what I did 5 years ago Leena"  
  
Leena merely smiled at the girl "you were right about one thing Ami," Leena said pulling her into a hug, "I always will have my friends and family but you were wrong about the other, your family is watching over you too, and your friends will always keep your back" "if I had some" Ami said sadly "oh but you do Ami, I'm your friend" "really Leena!" Ami asked making Leena nod her head and make an mhhmmm noise "and Ami" "yeah" "I'm sure there are other people that would love to be your friend." Ami wiped away a tear and giggled "hey Leena" Ami asked as she looked at Leena "yeah?" "I know you think I'm a little demon child," (I called my campers that when I was an Aid at camp...I swear those children were devils!) Ami smiled, "but demon's have to have fun once in awhile!" Ami cried "what?" Leena looked at her confused "tag your it!" with that Ami ran off laughing. It took awhile for Leena to understand what just happened then the words 'tag your it!' came into mind and she realized what the girl was playing about. "Get back here!" Leena cried running after the laughing child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! I'm finally done, yes it's kinda a cheap ending and all but it was the best I could think of. Oh well finally chapter 15 of FRIGHT DAY THE 13 ONCE MORE is finished. :claps for self:  
  
See ya all then and thanks for reading my story and don't forget to read my others! 


End file.
